Confusión
by 94mabu94
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tu novia te descubre saliendo con tu novio, y a la vez tu la descubres saliendo con el suyo?


Jessica y Justin llegaban tarde a la función, todo estaba a oscuras y sus puestos quedaban en las últimas filas del cine e intentaban llegar a ellos sin molestar a las demás personas; pero cuando llegaron a los asientos no se interesaron en lo más mínimo la película

A: Deja de besarme, ya van a empezar la película

Ju: ¿Ese no es Alex?

Las dudas se disiparon enseguida, precisamente en ese momento la gran pantalla se iluminó y Justin y Jessica fueron a Alex ya su compañía; Alex se quedó pasmado al verlos, pero como su compañero estaba de espaldas aún no había tenido cuenta de que los otros chicos lo estaban observando

Z: Vamos, sabes que no vinimos a ver esta película, dame unos cariñitos ... Alex ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Al fin, Zach se dio cuenta de que pasaba, se dio la vuelta y se puso de pie, Jessica y Justin, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero ninguno decía nada, hasta que Jessica exploto

Je: ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Z: A ustedes no les interesa

Ju: Jess

Jessica y Zach se vuelven con la mirada y Justin trata de llamarse la atención de su novia, también lo hacen con Zach

Ju: Zach

Z: ¡¿Qué ?!

Ju: Alex no se ve bien

Zach se giró y vio que Justin tenía razón, Alex estaba muy triste y parecía que iba a desmayarse

Z: Alex, tranquilízate, todo estaba bien, ¿quieres que salgamos a tomar aire fresco?

Alex solo pudo confirmar con la cabeza. Todos salieron y se detuvieron frente al cine, Zach hizo que Alex se sentara en la acera, y comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila, luego sacó una botella de suero y se lo ofreció

Z: Toma esto, te hará sentir mejor

A: No quiero, solo quiero irme de aquí

Z: No nos vamos a ningún lado hasta que tomamos el maldito y tomamos un poco de color

Alex recibió el suero de mala gana y se lo bebió

Ju: Cielos, ¿él es tu novio o tu madre?

Zach lo miro irritado y Jessica le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero a Alex le gusta gracioso ese comentario

A: Ni yo estoy seguro de eso

La tensión se fue por algunos instantes y todos los cambios en el aire, pero después de que el fragmento de alegría el aire volvió a ponerse pesado

Je: Creo que tenemos que hablar, pero este no es el mejor sitio para hacerlo

Ju: Podemos ir a Monet's

Z: Me parece bien, voy a traer mi auto

No importa en qué lugar estuvieran, igual seguían sintiéndose incomodos, solo tenía que beber sus bebidas, Alex miraba a Jessica con tristeza y con el valor que podía reunir la miro a los ojos y le dijo

A: Jess lo siento, yo no quiero hacerte daño

Z: Alex no te disculpes, seguro, ella está haciendo lo mismo con Justin

Je: ¿Te consta? ¿Acaso nos viste succionándonos las caras?

Z: No es necesario, ya hace mucho que todos saben que entre ustedes hay algo

Je: Ok, ¿Ustedes cuanto llevan?

A: ¿Cuánto lleva ustedes?

Je: Yo les pregunte primero

Ju: Basta, dejen de discutir, similares a bebés. Miren que sí que esto es incómodo, pero tenemos que solucionarlo como personas civilizadas. Todos cometimos errores, pero ya no podemos devolver el tiempo. En verdad lo siento mucho, pero yo también quiero mucho, tú y yo también estamos haciendo eso, estamos demasiado estrenidos

Je: Tienes razón, lamento mucho haber actuado como una idiota, yo alegra que sean felices

A: A mí también me alegra que ustedes lo sean, ¿somos amigos nuevamente?

Je: Seguro, pero creo que ya nos pertenecemos a nosotros honestos. No más mentiras, ¿de acuerdo?

Z: Por mi está bien, pero ¿cuándo Justin Foley es la voz de la razón? En serio eso es algo que nunca imagine que pasaría

A: Yo tampoco, creo que vivir con los Jensen lo está cambiando para bien

Je: Oh cielos, Clay

Ju: Mierda, mierda, mierda

Z: ¿Qué sucede?

Ju: Es que nosotros no estamos en una cita romántica

A: Creí que habíamos acordado no decir más mentiras

Ju: Es enserio, veníamos con Clay y lo dejamos en Crestmont

Z: ¿Cómo que dejarlo botado?

Je: Es que antes de entrar él iba a ir al baño y después de todo lo que paso lo olvidamos por completo

A: ¿Y porque no lo llaman y ya?

Ju: Yo no tengo saldo

Je: Y mi celular está muerto

Ju: Clay me va a matar

Z: Tranquilos, yo lo llamo ... Hola Clay

C: Hola Zach, mira lo siento, pero en este momento no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie

Z: ¿Te dejaron plantado?

C: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Z: Espera, te paso a alguien

Ju: Hola Clay

C: Justin, ¿dónde diablos se metieron? Llevo como media hora buscándolos por todo el maldito cine

Ju: Estamos en Monet's

C: ¿Qué? Eres un idiota Justin, si quieres salir solo con Jessica Debiste Decírmelo en lugar de dejarme solo como un idiota, sabes que, mis padres no van a venir a la casa esta noche y voy a cerrar todas las malditas entradas, si tanto querías estar a solas con Jessica pues quédate en su casa

Ju: Clay, Clay, lo siento, las cosas no son así, se nos presentó un inconveniente y tuvimos que salir de improvisto

C: ¿Qué inconveniente?

Ju: Es algo complicado de explicar, ¿Por qué no te vienes y te explicamos todo?

C: De acuerdo, nos vemos en unos momentos, adiós

Je: ¿Qué te dijo?

Ju: Esta furioso

A: Yo también lo estaría

Ju: Lo sé, pero como dice Jess todo fue una confusión, ¿a quién les molesta que le contemps un Clay todo lo que paso?

Z: Para nada, Clay también es nuestro amigo, además de que quería contarles a todos hace mucho lo de nosotros, pero Alex era el que no quería

A: Ya, no empieces con eso de nuevo

Ju: Oh, que tierno, pelea de novios

Z: Jodete Foley

Je: Que bien, el inmaduro de mi novio regreso a la normalidad

Los chicos empezaron a hablar nuevamente. Cuando Clay llego se llevó una gran sorpresa, al principio estaba todo normal, los chicos tenían sentados en una mesa conversando, pero luego Jessica se besó con Justin en frente de Alex, pero eso no fue más raro, luego Alex hizo lo mismo con ¿Zach? Dios, eso era muy loco, estaba seguro de que no estaba borracho ni que se había drogado con nada

C: Cielos, ¿cuántos siglos me tarde en llegar?

Ju: Como mil, ¿Por qué diablos te tardaste tanto el baño?

C: No es mi culpa, el baño está lleno

Ju: Si, de niños de 3 años y ancianos con problemas renales

C: Me dejas plantando y ¿encima de todo, te burlas de mí?

Ju: Lo siento, pero ven, siéntate con nosotros, tenemos mucho que explicarte muchas cosas

C: Eso veo

Los chicos empezaron a contarle a Clay lo que había pasado, al principio estaba confundido, pero también se alegraba por sus amigos, después de todo no era lo más extraño que les había pasado últimamente, pero al menos era algo bueno. Aun así, escurridizo e inocentemente pregunto

C: Alex ¿Quién besa mejor, Jessica o Zach?

A: Zach

Je: Oye, eso no es justo, ni siquiera lo pensaste

Z: No tiene que hacerlo, Alex me dijo que cuando habías hecho una salida de nuevo y se escaparon ese día a la playa sin necesidad de nada cuando te beso, pero cuando estábamos en los camerinos para la sección de PT y empezamos ...

A: ¡Zach! No les cuentes eso

Z: ¿Por qué? Prometimos no decirnos mentiras

A: Si, pero no tienes que contarles nuestras cosas privadas

Ju: Jess, no les hagas caso, tu eres la mejor besando

A: Eso es trampa, tú no puedes juzgar eso

Ju: ¿Por qué?

A: Tu no ha besado a Zach para decir que Jessica besa mejor

Ju: ¿Me estas invitando para que bese a tu novio?

Z: Justin eres mi amigo, pero si intenta hacer eso, te pateare el trasero

A: Tu te ritmoare con mi bastón

Je: No me dejen atrás chicos, yo les ayudo

Ju: Oigan, ¿Qué es esto? El club de todos odian a Justin, Clay todo es tu culpa

C: Pues me alegra, aún estoy enojado por lo del cine

Ju: Ya te ha pedido que disculpas mil veces, ya se, voy a compensártelo

C: ¿Cómo?

Ju: Voy a conseguirte pareja

C: ¿Qué? No, definitivamente no

A: A mi parecer buena idea, después de todo, eres el único de nuestros amigos que esta soltero

Je: No es cierto, Sheri también esta soltera

Z: Oh miren, Clay se sonrojo

Ju: Te gusta Sheri, te gusta Sheri

C: No es cierto, déjenme en paz

Después de tantas peleas y roces ya todos estaba bromeando y pasándola bien, su amistad había pasado por muchas cosas, pero siempre sí adelante. Luego de un rato Alex y Zach se despidieron de sus amigos, la estaban pasando increíbles, pero querían pasar el tiempo a solas, ya no tenían que esconderse y no tenían el constante miedo de lastimar a nadie

Z: Entonces, ¿ahora si somos novios oficiales?

A: Eso creo

Z: ¿Eso crees? Después de todo lo que pasamos, creo que me merezco más que un "eso creo"

Zach se acercó lentamente y beso a Alex, lo beso intensamente, quería que ese beso durara para siempre, pero lamentablemente no era así, pero no era todo lo malo, sabía que podría ser demasiado para muchos y muchas cosas más, ya nada podría someterles estar juntos

Z: Te amo Standall

A: Y yo a ti Dempsey


End file.
